


Getting to Know You: An Family Introduction

by Aufigir1



Series: BotW: A Story about Family and Legacy [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BotW Pre-Calamity, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Calamity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aufigir1/pseuds/Aufigir1
Summary: [BotW: A Pre-Calamity Story]. Most people only know Link by his role as the Wielder of the sacred Sword that Seals he Darkness for the prophesied Return of Calamity Ganon. But beyond who he is, none paid much attention to his origins. Zelda was one such person and only saw her personal knight-bodyguard as that until one stormy day when she gets a glimpse of what kind of person Link really is and the family he was part of.
Relationships: Link & Link's Father (Legend of Zelda), Link & Link's Sister (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: BotW: A Story about Family and Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576534
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	1. A Melodic Time under the Storm

**PART 1 - A Melodic Time under the Storm**

**[100 years before the Era of the Wild]**

"Ouch."

_"Please be careful, Your Highness."_

"I-I'm fine. It was only a stumble."

_"..."_

Link kept a silent lip as he slowly helped Princess Zelda up onto her feet after she stumbled down a rocky embankment while wandering through Crenel Hills. They had stop along the Hylia River to give their horses a rest and a drink after spending the morning riding down from the Zora's Domain territory and back towards Central Hyrule. While they rested, Zelda had brought out the Sheikah Slate from her saddle bag, a gift from one of the Sheikah engineers and her tutor's sister, Purah. She was experimenting with the strange Ancient Sheikah tech's functions, many of which were still unknown when she activated a signal tracker of sorts and it was giving off a beeping noises. 

With her curiosity, she had wandered off into the Hills, following the noise as it grew louder and beeped more frequently. Her eyes fixated on the Slate that she did not realise that there was a deep dip on her pathway until it was too late.

"I am quite fine," Zelda insisted with a huff as she supported herself with a nearby tree stump. 

Link remained silent as he observed the Princess slowly walk away with a limp on her left foot. She tried to climb the rocky slope back up. Only to stumble back down a bit, her face cringing a little. 

"I-I think I sprain my ankle a little..." She finally admitted with an embarrassed whisper.

If she expected for her appointed bodyguard to react - a laugh or a snicker at her predicament. There was none to be seen or heard from Link. Only a stoic look and a stiff nod. 

Link quickly looked around at their surroundings to make sure that there was no immediate danger. He then approached the Princess and knelt to her, like a warrior pledging his loyalty to his liege, before offering a hand to her. 

"Let me help you, Princess," he asked in his soft voice.

Zelda looked up to him. His face remained unchanged but his bright blue eyes seemed to softened a little. Though it could just be from a dimming light of the sun as grey clouds rolled above them. With a reluctant sigh, she accepted it. Then to her startling surprise, Link suddenly lifted her up into his arms, bridal style. And without needing too much effort to carry her weight. 

_"H-Hey!"_

"I'll aid your ankle when we return to our horses, Princess." Link simply told her as he carefully walked up the rocky slope of the Hill. Making sure that he had secured the Princess in his strong arms. 

Zelda opened her mouth, wanting to protest but no words came out. She quietly sighed and let her appointed knight carry her off. Even as her cheeks glowed a little pink with embarrassment.

While their horses grazed on grass nearby, Link checked on her left ankle while Zelda sat on top of a small rock. Once he identified where her aches hurt the most, she watched her appointed knight gently apply a healing ointment before wrapping a bandage around it. Once Link carefully secured the bandage, he then looked up to Zelda. 

"How...do you feel?" His voice stuttered momentarily. 

"Sore. But I'll be fine," Zelda smiled with appreciation. 

Though to her disappointment, Link did not return the gesture. He simply nodded as he slowly stood up. 

"I'll take you back to the Castle so that the healers can-"

"No, no!" 

Link paused abruptly. He looked back to the Princess with a slightly confused look. 

Zelda glanced up to him, a little startled by her own outburst before shaking her head. 

"Let's...not go back to the Castle just yet...please?" She asked with a sigh.

Link tilted his head a little, puzzled by the Princess' request. He could see that she had no desire to hurry back to her home in the safety of the palace. Though, in the short time he had been her appointed knight and bodyguard - by the King's order - he recognised that the Princess preferred to be...somewhere else. Without the constant stares and judgement of the Royal Court. _And perhaps even from her own father_.

His thoughts and the Princess' woeful mood were interrupted when they heard a loud clash in the distance. They turned their eyes upwards to see that a large storm was rolling in from the east. The sudden cold and gusting winds signalling its arrival. 

"The storm is moving rather quickly," Zelda commented with a worried frown. "...We're too far from the Stables to seek shelter in time..."

Link stood still as his eyes continued to observe the oncoming storm. _Thinking_. Then an idea popped in his mind. 

"I know where," He told her, firmly but a little quiet. _As if he was straining his own voice so to not talk over the Princess. His superior._

The rain arrived much faster than they anticipated. By the time they had crossed the wooden bridge over Hylia River, it was pouring heavily that the sight of the Castle in the distance quickly disappeared in heavy rain and mist. Link had handed over his own hooded Hylian cloak to the Princess to provide some protection from the rain. Allowing himself to be soaked from head to toes.

The silent knight guided Zelda along the muddy road towards Hyrule Castle Town until they made a turn towards woodland area to their left. The Princess quietly observed her appointed knight getting off his own horse and guided both of their horses through this secluded woodland area until she noticed wooden fences and a large stone house emerge through the trees.

There was a small sign at the entrance as Link opened the wooden gate for their steeds to pass through. Zelda recognised the lettering was written in both Hylian and Sheikah script. 

_"Satoru Residence."_

It then hit her. 

"Link... Is this...your family's home?" 

Link looked up to her as he secured their horses in the small stable. Rain droplets dripping from his bangs and ponytail.

".. _.Y-Yes_..." 

He then offered his hand out to Zelda to help her come down from her white horse. Gently, Link then guided her through the rain and muddy grounds towards the entrance of the family home. It was an old country house of modest sized, fit for a small family. It had the rustic stone walls with wooden features and a dark green rooftop to blend with the woodlands that surrounded it. Vines were creeping up along one corner of the house. It was a little dark inside when Link opened the front door and guided the Princess through. Zelda's nose wrinkled a bit when she smelled that lingering scent of baked sweets when she limped inside. 

Link quickly removed the now wet black Hylian cape from Zelda's shoulders and set up a comfy chair for her to sit down in front of the fireplace. He then fetched a warm blanket to wrap around her shoulders and took away her wet jacket and boots to dry.

"I'll set up the fire so you can keep warm, Princess." 

"What about you? You're absolutely soaked from head to toe."

Zelda pointed out to him. His hair, clothes and tunic were dripping wet. She also noticed that his skin had gotten a little paler than before, given how cold the weather was when the storm hit. 

"I'll...I'll be fine, Your Highness." Link tried to reassure her before excusing himself. 

Zelda frowned a little and eyed on her appointed knight as he quickly left the room to retrieve firewood. She let out a sigh and wrapped the blanket over herself a bit more tightly. Her sprained ankle numbing with lingering soreness.

It did not take Link too long to come back with some decent dry firewood to light up the fireplace in the living area of his family home. When Link returned, he had changed his wet tunic for the typical Hylian tunic shirt. It was green in colour. As he continued to feed the burning embers into warming flames. The lingering chill in the room slowly gave way to a comforting heat of the fireplace. Link had also brought a few candles to add more ambient light to the room.

Zelda just let herself relaxed a little. Link provided more blankets and a pillow for her to rest her sprained ankle while keeping her warm. 

The rain continued to pour outside with a clash of lightning or two. 

"I get you something warm to drink, Princess."

"Oh, you don't have to-" 

Link had already gone to the kitchen before Zelda could finish her sentence. She let out another quiet sigh as her head slumped a little. She sometimes wished that her appointed knight could just slow himself down. Especially since she was now a guest in his own home.

  
While Link prepared in the kitchen, Zelda took the time to have a good look of the living space around her. It had a very rustic look as it was expected from a country home with wooden flooring, tall stone walls and a high ceiling with large wooden support beams. Yet it was decorated with things that suggested the family's status. 

Weapon of foreign craftsmanship mounted on the wall. 

Gerudo-style tapestry.

A bookshelf displaying a few odd ornaments including an ocarina and a small wooden statue of a loftwing.

Paintings with golden accents on the frame that glowed slightly by the fireplace's light. 

Zelda also identified that some of the room's interior elements were associated with Sheikah culture. Including a small shrine by the window and just above the fireplace was a small frog statue and a framed calligraphy written in the Sheikah language. 

"... _Satoru... 'to understand'_..." Zelda deciphered the family name calligraphy. 

She then looked up to see a modest family portrait of the Satoru family. Curious, Zelda slowly pulled herself up from her seat, careful with her sprained ankle and came closer to the framed family image. It depicted her appointed knight, Link when he was younger and was dressed in Sheikah style formal clothing. 

Next to him was a young girl who had similar features to Link in the similar Sheikah style dress. It surprised her. _She did not know that Link had a sister_.

And standing above both children was their father who Zelda recognised as one of her father's close associates and the current Commander of the Royal Guard, Sir Satoru. Though instead of the Royal Guards commander's dress uniform, the man donned a similar Sheikah-style clothes like Link but with slightly more elaborate and dignified design.

Zelda stepped back a bit with a quiet smile, even as her eyes softened a little. She first met her father's protector and later her appointed knight, she had assured that they were both from another aristocratic family like the many others in Court and the departments that served her Family. She did not expect that the Satoru family were of more humbler origins. Though by just their surname, she did not find it surprising that they would be of Sheikah origins.

She felt a little guilty that she had judged Link a little too harsher. Expecting him to be like many of the other nobles in the Court who only humour her and her father as a means to advance up the social ladder. _Especially after her mother's passing…_

Just as Zelda stepped away from viewing the family portrait, she heard faint sounds of a horse galloping through the rain outside the house. It was then followed by heavy footsteps through the mud and then bursting through the front door was a young hooded preteen girl who looked no older than 13 years of age. She then pulled her hood down as soon as she entered inside. _She looked almost identical to Link in appearance_. The difference was her long braided ponytail that sat on her shoulder and was slightly wet from the rain. A wide grin, accompanied with a spark in her amber green eyes. 

"Hey Link! Are you there? Since when did you get a white horse-" 

The young girl then turned to Zelda and immediately went pale with widened eyes of shock. 

Zelda looked back to her with an awkward smile as she wrapped the blanket over her shoulder and gave a small greeting wave.

"Oh, hello~"

Link emerged out of the kitchen to check what was going on. His eyes immediately caught sight of the newest arrival to the house. 

_" **Aria!"** _

Zelda was startled by Link's sudden outburst. _That was the loudest she had ever heard from him_.

Aria, Link's younger sister, was just as startled and towards her older brother who was very surprised to see her home. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you were back in Castletown!"

Aria crossed her arm with a huff, "I was, but the Academy then got boring and the girls there are also kind of mean."

Link sighed as he rubbed his hand down across his face, "...Aria, you know that dad's not going to be happy when he finds out that you skipped school...again."

"So what? The girls there are dumber and meaner than a Bokoblin! And besides, someone needs to check to make sure that the Cuccos here are fine with this storm pouring down hard!" 

Link frowned with a slight disappointed look. Before he and Aria glanced over to Zelda who had been observing their sibling exchange on the sideline. It was quite intriguing for her. 

As an only child, she never experienced this kind of interaction with another family member of her own age or younger. And what was especially entertaining for her was that... _Link_ _let his guard down_. She did not see the stiffness or the stoic composure that he often puts up for himself when performing his duties as her appointed Knight.

"Oh, don't mind me!" Zelda smiled a little at the two siblings. Especially towards her appointed Knight. 

Link's voice stuttered a little as his face flushed a little. _To let himself act so improper in front of the Princess_. "...E-Excuse me for a moment, Princess!"

He then grabbed his sister's hand and quickly pulled her away into the kitchen area where they could talk more freely without the Princess' gaze. 

_"Is that really....Princess Zelda?!"_ Aria whispered to him.

Link bit his lip before responding with a silent nod. 

_"Are you serious?!"_ Aria gasped in amazement, though still trying to keep her voice down by covering her mouth with her hands. 

Link nodded again as he rubbed on his neck. 

_"You brought the Princess of Hyrule to OUR house!? ..._ _Is that even allowed?"_

 _"We...we..."_ Link let out a reluctant sigh as he tried to find his voice again, " _...We were caught by the storm. And the Princess sprained her ankle on our way back from Zora's Domain."_

_"Oh... that's bad."_ Aria frowned with worry. 

Both brother and sister then quickly checked over their shoulders and caught Zelda trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. The Princess quickly turning her attention away and pretended to not have heard their exchange as she let herself relax on her seat in front of the fireplace.

_"...Does dad know..?"_ Aria whispered to her brother. 

Link made a tight frown as he looked down at the floor of the kitchen, _"...It...it was a on-the-moment decision...of my own making."_

Aria nodded. She then glanced up to her older brother, _"...How are you feeling then, Link?"_

"I-I'm...fine."

_"Big brother... You look as pale as the white horse outside..."_

_"S-Someone...someone needs to look after the Princess."_

Zelda glanced up over her shoulders. She could see Aria was looking up to her older brother with her hands on her hips and a firm huff. "Link, you may be in charge of looking out for the Princess but someone needs to look out for you too, okay?"

The older sibling paused as he looked down at his determined sister, "...Alright, Aria... Have it your way." Link finally admitted defeat with a laugh. 

_It was the first time Zelda had ever seen Link smile._

_._

_._

_._

The storm continued to rage on outside and did not show any sign of letting down anytime soon. The heavy rain pelting down on top of the roof with the occasional clash of thunder. 

Zelda remained in the living area of the Satoru family's home. She had been transferred from her wooden seat and onto a long tatami mat that Aria brought out with a few long cushions so the Princess could feel more comfortable while she rested her sprained ankle.

At first, Link protested and tried to explain to his sister that it was not...'proper'.

Aria pouted with a huff. 

"Well, Princess or not! She's a guest in our house, Link! She deserves to be treated with the traditional Satoru hospitality!" 

Zelda chuckled a little as she sipped on her warm mug of milk with honey and cinnamon that Link had prepared for her. _A simple delight_ , She thought warmly. 

"It's okay, Link. I don't mind!" the Princess then reassured him. 

Still, Link was unsure. Even as he did his best to hide it. He looked very torn between acting as Zelda's appointed knight and bodyguard of the Royal Guard. And being the older brother that Aria was most familiar with while they were at home.

"Don't worry, Link! I'll keep Princess Zelda company while you cook," Aria said to him. 

Zelda raised both eyebrows before looking over to Link, "...Oh? I didn't know that you can cook."

"Yeah! He's a great chef too! His creamy meat bowl are the best!" Aria declared with a wide grin before crossing her arms and confidently smirked. "...Though I'm the better baker when it comes to making pies and baked goods!"

Link could not help but let out a laugh at his sister's declaration, even as he tried to keep a mute expression. 

Zelda chuckled softly. "Well then, I look forward to trying one of your meals~"

Pink blushes appeared and quickly grew red on Link's cheeks. His stoic composure broke briefly and for a moment, Zelda caught a glance of his lip curling up into a smile before he shook it off. 

_"I'll...I'll start preparing now,"_ Link finally spoke up before quickly retreating back to the kitchen area.

Aria let out a soft sigh at her older brother's obvious awkwardness around the Princess of Hyrule. Zelda simply smiled a little as she sipped on her warm mug of honey-cinnamon milk. For her, it was nice to see her appointed knight being a little more expressive than his stoic posture. 

The sounds of food preparation echoed from the kitchen area along with the crackling noises of the fireplace. 

Aria sat herself down on one of the pillows on top of the tatami mat, across from the Princess. She was now in a more comfortable country dress compared to her riding dress earlier that was more associated with more privileged citizens of Castle Town.

"So...how is your drink...um Princess?" She asked Zelda, her voice going a little quiet at first.

"Hm? Oh, it's lovely!" Zelda replied with a smile. Her hands warming around the mug. "...Simple with just the right amount of sweetness."

Aria smiled a little, "...And how's your ankle?"

Zelda glanced over to her left bandaged ankle that rested on top of a pillow. "...It is getting better. Thank you."

Aria nodded, her smile growing a little wider.

"Are...are you..?"

"Hm?" Zelda looked back to the young girl, "...Pardon me, Aria...right?"

"Um yes!" Aria nodded, though with curiosity sparkling over her amber-green eyes, "...I'm just wondering...Are you REALLY...Princess Zelda?"

  
  


Zelda raised both of her eyebrows, a little surprise before chuckling, "...Why yes, I am Princess Zelda."

"As in.... _THE_ Princess Zelda?"

"Well last time I checked... Yes, I am _the_ Princess Zelda," she chuckled a bit more. 

Aria's eyes sparkled with wonder and awe as her curious smile turning into an excited grin, "...Oh Goddesses! Wait until the girls in the Academy hear about this! _That I, Aria Satoru, met the Princess of Hyrule herself in person!_ And in my own house too!" She giggled with loud glee. 

"... **_Ari_ **..." Link's glaring voice called out from the kitchen. 

"What?! It's not like I tell everyone what you and dad do for a living!!" Aria shouted back to her brother and ended with a huff. 

Zelda laughed as she covered her mouth, trying not to spit out milk. "Pardon me, I don't mean to laugh like that."

"Huh? Oh, it's alright!" Aria reassured her, "...Me and Link do these kind of bantering all the time whenever we're together at home!"

"Really?" Zelda was intrigued, her smile retained. Even as her eyes softened a bit, "...He's always been so quiet."

Aria looked back to the Princess. Her own bright smile lost a bit of its shine.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two girls. The sounds of preparations from the kitchen continued as they could hear and smell the food being cooked. 

Aria smiled a little at the scent of rice and her brother's cooking. 

It was a new sensation for Zelda. 

Living in a large castle, She often separated from the domestic behind-the-scenes preparations done by servants and castle staff as a way to ease her's and her father's day-to-day life. She was made to be busy with her studies, numerous lessons and social activities of the Royal Court. She never really had the chance to visit the royal kitchen since food often come to her whenever she required it. 

Her train of thought broke a little when her ears twitched a little when they picked up a new sound. 

_Link was humming loudly to himself in the kitchen._

Zelda quickly made a mental conversation note to herself that her appointed knight finds joy in cooking.

It was still so strange to her. To see her appointed knight so happy and relaxed. 

Aria observed the Princess while Zelda glanced over to the kitchen and watched her older brother effortlessly switching between utensils and plates while minding the stove. Her soft chuckle caught Zelda's attention back to her. 

"I bet that this must be...different from living in a big grand castle, huh Princess?" 

"Oh, you can call me Zelda, Aria. And yes, it is rather different. Though...I find your home to be very cosy in a...pleasant way." 

Aria smiled as she adjusted her sitting position on top of the pillow. With one on her lap as her arms hugged it. "...Thank you, _Zelda!"_ She giggled with joy that she was given permission to call the Princess by her first name. 

Zelda returned the gesture, setting down the now empty mug on a side table. She took a deep breath and looked around the living area once more. Especially at the odd ornaments that decorated the room. 

"Pardon me but is your family Sheikah by any chance?"

"Hm, sort of...? Our dad's half Sheikah on our grandfather's side and he does his best to keep up some traditions...whenever he's not busy with work that is..." 

"Oh... Do you see your father a lot?"

"Not really... Ever since he was promoted to Commander of the Royal Guard, he's been busier than ever! So he doesn't have a lot of time to spend with me or my brother..." Aria sighed as she hugged the pillow. "...Though we have visited his personal apartment in Castle Town's upper distinct every now and then so there's that, I guess."

Zelda frowned a little, "...And your brother?" 

Aria's lip skewered awkwardly with a shrug. She briefly glanced over to where her older brother was before looking back to Zelda. "...Link, he tries his best to come home whenever he can. Especially now that he's so...busy."

Zelda nodded. Her frown itching a bit with worry as she shifted a bit underneath the blankets. She had seen their father, Sir Satoru always following behind her father, King Rhoam whenever he was hosting meetings, committees and special events for the Court. If not he was not being her father's protector, Sir Satoru would be inspecting with the Royal Guard that were in charge of protecting the Royal Family and the Castle's internal security. 

And ever since Link was appointed to be her personal knight and bodyguard, he was always following her whenever she went. By the orders of her father as the King. 

Zelda glanced over to Aria who now stared at the crackling embers of the fireplace in front of them with hardened eyes. _Similar to how Link would observe things afar_ . She felt a growing sense of guilt that her family may be responsible for keeping the three members of the Satoru family away from one another.

"Do you see your father a lot, Zelda?" Aria then asked her. 

The question broke Zelda out of her train of thought. She looked back to the young girl, a little surprised by the personal enquiry into her own private life.

After a few seconds, Aria realised what she just asked the Princess of Hyrule with wide eyes and blush on her cheeks.

"Oh! Um- sorry!! I-I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries, Princess- I mean- Your High- I-I MEAN--!" Aria apologised with the same flustered expression that Link had earlier whenever he was embarrassed. 

Zelda raised both of her eyebrows and blinked a little. She then settled for a smile and reassured the young girl that she did not take offence. 

"It's alright, Aria..." She then took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around the blanket. "...My father and I are...close. Though these days, he and I... We....have not been...seeing each other as often as before..." 

Aria looked up to the Princess as she listened to her. 

Zelda sighed quietly as her eyes softened, "...But if I were to be honest to myself, he and I have been drifting apart for some time now. Mostly over...conflicts of interests and personal duties..."

The young girl silently nodded. Aria then quickly glanced back to the kitchen and noticed that Link had stopped to listen as well. 

"...You feel lonely too, huh..?" Aria then asked the Princess as she slowly shifted herself closer to her.

Zelda replied with a silent nod. Though she tried her best to give the younger sibling a smile, "...I used to. Until...Link was appointed to be my personal knight."

Aria smiled a little. She glanced back to see that her older brother continued in preparing their meals. 

"That's good to hear, Zelda..." Aria told the Princess while her arms hugged around her legs. The soft pillow sandwiched between her legs and chest. "...Link talks about you a lot whenever we're home, y'know?"

"Does he now?"

"Yeah!" Aria then leaned in closer and whispered with a wink. "...H _e admires you. Especially by your smarts!"_

Zelda flinched with blushes on her cheeks.

Aria quietly giggled with her hand over her mouth. "... _Yeah, every time he comes home from being your protector. He talks about you...sometimes. And what you both did for the day."_ She added with a knowing smirk.

Zelda raised an eyebrow with an open mouth and blushes on her cheeks. Looking over to Link, hoping that he was not listening to their current whispering exchange. 

_"How...'unprofessional' of him..."_ She sighed quietly, putting her hand on her face to partially hide how pink she was starting to look.

_"...Did...did he ever tell you about..?"_

_" **The Frog incident?** " _ Aria then had a growing grin which gave way to a soft giggle, " _...Yep! It was really funny actually."_

Zelda let out a chuckle. She was not sure if it was out of humour, nerves or embarrassment that someone else knew about that exchange besides themselves.

Aria giggled along with Zelda who laughed which then settled into embarrassment as she hid her blushing face behind her hands. _Oh Goddesses, what was she thinking when she made Link eat the frog?_

_"Don't worry, I promised Link that I won't tell anyone else..."_ Aria told her with a wink. 

Zelda smiled down to the young girl. " _...Thank you."_

Aria returned the gesture with a grin, "... _By the way, he said that it tasted peculiar but oddly nice."_

Zelda burst out laughing that she had to cover her mouth.

Aria laughed along with Zelda as her body shook with laughter that she tried in vain to keep under control. The younger sibling then turned around and noticed that Link was checking them from the counter to see what was going on with a puzzled but alerted look for the two girls to be stuck with uncontrollable laughter.

"It's okay, big brother! We're just...telling funny stories!"

Link's mouth skewered a little. But he trusts her with a silent nod before returning to the food he was busy preparing. 

Aria's smile dropped a little as her eyes lingered a little at how, even though he was at home, her older brother still looked a little stiff. _And quieter than normal._ She then turned back to the Princess once she had a calm down. 

"Pardon me for my outburst. I haven't had a good laugh like that in a long time," Zelda smiled to the younger girl.

Aria returned the gesture warmly, "...Your welcome, Zelda! I'm glad that you're feeling a bit better."

Zelda returned the gesture. Though she then noticed how Aria's smile had suddenly turned a bit hollow when the younger sibling turned back towards the fireplace. She could tell that there was something in Aria's mind. 

"Is...something the matter?" Zelda asked her gently. Her mind immediately racing with thoughts that she must have done something to offend Link's sister. 

Aria just let out a sigh. She made a quick glance towards where her brother and saw that he was still preoccupied in the kitchen before looking back to Zelda. "...Can I ask you something...about Link?"

"Of course..."

"Is he...always...quiet? Whenever he's...being the chosen Hero...Champion and your appointed knight?"

  
  


"Oh..." Zelda was taken aback. She bit her lip as she thought over the questions and what answer she could tell Link's younger sister. Her face turning away from the young girl as she pondered in her mind. 

Aria waited for a bit before speaking up again. Leaning closer to the Princess so to whisper, more quietly than before. _"...To tell you the truth... Link wasn't always like this..."_

Zelda returned her attention to Aria and listened to her closely. 

Aria's eyes glanced to the glowing embers of the fireplace with a soft glow. Her arms still wrapped across her legs while her chin rested on top of her knees. 

" _When we were younger... Link used to be a lot louder...and wilder than he is now."_ She continued with a longing smile, "... _We used to play a lot together. Climbing trees, swimming, exploring new places and finding new things. He loved to goof off too! Sometimes to cheer me and dad up whenever we felt sad_..." 

Aria took another deep breath.

" _Link_ _looks up to our dad a lot and wanted to become a knight, a Royal Guard just like him! But then... **he found the Master Sword**..." _ She let her breath go as her voice grew woeful, "... _Link started his knight training early so they can prepare him to become the 'chosen Hero of Hyrule' . And people just started seeing as being the Hero, The Hylian Champion and all! And...not who he really is...as himself. No one wanted to see Link as Link. And he...went along with it. For the sake of the Kingdom, he told me once..."_

She then sighed heavily. Her chin resting on her knees as her eyes reflected the flickering embers of the fireplace.

" _I miss the Link who loves to explore the wild and just...being himself._ "

Zelda frowned sadly. She empathised with Link's struggle of being put on a high pedestal. Just because he was the person who pulled the Master Sword, the legendary blade that seals the darkness. _Though admittedly, she was one of those people._ Her jealousy of how easy it seemed for Link to complete his part as the Hero in their shared prophecy, whereas she still struggled to unlock her sacred powers as the current Princess. _  
_

Soon, both girls heard a calling from behind and looked up to see Link looking down at them with two bowls in his hands and a small awkward smile across his face. "Dinner is served!”

Zelda looked up to him with a smile. Aria grinned widely to her older brother. 

“It’s Creamy Meat Soup...with a bit of...mushrooms and rice,” Link told the Princess softly as he gave her own bowl of the freshly made meal. The aroma of creamy milk, the soft beef and mushrooms was a delight to her senses. She then took one bite with her spoon and despite its simplicity, it tasted heavenly.

“I-I know it’s not...not like what you are...used to eating back in...the Castle,” Link said, slowing his voice a bit so he did not lose what he was saying.

“Don’t worry. This is a very welcome change to my taste buds,” Zelda complimented him with a warm smile.

And this time, to her delight, Link smiled back. _It looked so natural on him_. 

“Hey Link, are you going to join us?” Aria then asked him while still chewing on her food. Her own bowl of her brother’s cooking in her hands with chopsticks. 

“Ari, don’t speak when your mouths full...” Link deadpanned before a small smirk, “...And yes, I’ll grab my own.”

Zelda observed Link for a bit while he went and grabbed his own serving of his food. She could not help but smile a little. Though she turned away and back to her meal. She was already considering having the kitchen staff back in the Castle prepare these kind of ‘simple meals’ for her. Even if some of the more snobbish members of Court considered these kind of food as too ‘rustic’ for a Princess. She was far above that kind of petty thinking.

Link returned and sat next to his sister on top of the tatami mat with his own bowl of food and a pair of chopsticks in his hand. 

Aria teasing at him by how fast he was eating through his food.

Link simply huffed, with his cheeks full of his own cooking. “I’m a growing boy.”

“You’re almost 17, Link! You’re practically an adult.”

Link chuckled as he tried not to choke on his own laughter. Though he then blushed when he noticed that Zelda also found his glutinous tendency amusing as well.

The storm seemed to be starting to ease up a bit outside as the sound of thunder lessened. The rain was still coming down but there was a bit of sunlight beginning to break through the blue and grey colours.

Zelda was nearly finished with her bowl and looked over to observe both Link and Aria over their own bowls. Unsurprisingly, Link was already finished with his own bowl but was immersed in conversation with his sister.

With smiles and a soft laughter that Zelda never knew he had.

It was the first time that she had ever seen Link so...relaxed.

Up to now, she only knew him as the stoic and obedient Hero of Hyrule, the Hylian Champion and her appointed knight. _This was the first time she saw Link...as himself!_

She recognised that there was still so much to learn about her constant companion. Who hid - suppressed - his original personality with a mask of what others expected from him. But she was learning. Maybe one day, she would appreciate Link not as her appointed knight. Or even an acquaintance. Perhaps maybe, a friend. Zelda wondered if there was anything that she could do in return. _After all of the sacrifices he and his family were making for her sake - for the Royal Family's sake._


	2. A Candid Briefing

**PART 2 - A Candid Briefing**

It was twilight when the storm finally passed over. Inside the warm sanctuary of the Satoru family’s house, Zelda had never felt more relaxed and comfortable than she had ever been in a long time. No expectations glaring down at her. No social etiquette to uphold. No royal ‘image’ to put herself into. She never felt so relaxed than ever before and could feel that she can just let her hair down. _Literally._

Aria, Link’s younger sister, was combing through her long blonde hair after they undone her crown braid. By Royal protocols, it was considered as ‘inappropriate’ for anyone else aside her own ladies-in-waiting to even touch her hair. Zelda however did not care. It was a very silly rule to isolate herself as person from others. Just because she’s the Princess. The Goddess made mortal and so on and so forth. _To hell with all that_ , Zelda smirked to herself.

  
  


Link busied himself in the kitchen - cleaning up their dishes along with his cooking equipment before moving on to check on their riding clothes and gear as they dried away from the pouring rain. Aria continued to play as host and entertained the Princess. Zelda took interest with the books on display in the nearby bookshelf. Some of which were written in Sheikah script. It was then that she learnt that both Aria and Link were fluent in the Sheikah language. Thanks to their father.

Aria told her stories about their family. 

Their mother, Selene Satoru (formerly Somerset), was a Hylian baker who worked in the Castle’s bakery but came from a military family just like their father. She had unfortunately passed away to a terrible illness when they were still very young and their father did his best to raise them with the help of relatives. The family usually bonded through baking. And even though their father was no longer home as often as before, both Link and Aria carried on that tradition. 

Aria then added that nowadays, Link liked to bake because it helped him relieve his stress from the training and expectations of being the Hero. 

Zelda felt a pinch of guilt from within.

Aria then went on a rant about her complains about her time studying in the Girl’s Academy of Castle Town. Despite their connections and a long history of generational dedication to the Royal Guard, the Satoru family were country folk and were not as entrenched in the social circles of the Court and the nobility. 

Zelda could only imagined the cultural shock that Aria, and to an extent, Link must had experienced. 

Aria explained briefly that she only went to the Girl’s Academy because her father was the Royal Guard Commander and her brother’s the Hero and Hylian Champion. The formal education was appreciated but her social life with other students in the Academy had been...rocky.

“Like...these girls don’t even know how to make bread! Or even rice!! What kind of life is that?!” Aria huffed with her arms crossed, “...I won’t be surprised if none of them knew how to even boil an egg!”

Zelda chuckled softly with her hand over her smiling mouth, “...I must confess, I am one of those ‘girls’.”

“Oh...” Aria’s cheeks flushed pink, “...Well, you are the Princess so...I guess, you’re the exception...?”

Zelda smiled softly. She knew that Aria meant well. She then let out a deep sigh and her hand on her cheek.

“Well... My father, the King, has told me that...it is important that we, as leaders, not only have the responsibility of leading our people but to also understand them. Not just the nobility but all people. Listen to their concerns and learn from them.” Zelda explained. Her softened emerald green eyes glanced back to Aria, “...So, it will be good to learn some everyday skills. Essentials like cooking and baking.”

Aria nodded understandably with a smile, “...Well, maybe you can get Link to teach you!” Her smile then turned into a grin. “...Or better yet, Link brings you here if ever you need to get away from Castle Town!” 

Zelda chuckled, “...Perhaps. Though I’m not sure if it would be approved.”

"Well, it can't hurt to try though?" Aria shrugged, before leaning in to whisper. "... _Link and I are very good at sneaking. If ever you need someone to help you escape."_

Zelda smiled with a soft laugh, "... _I'll keep that in mind."_ She then winked. 

Both girls sharing a soft laugh.  
  


By then Link had returned back in the living room. Ruffling his hair before tying it back into his usual ponytail with a ribbon. He had already changed from his casual green tunic back to his sky blue Champion's Tunic.

"Princess," He called for Zelda's attention. His voice though sounded more natural without the forced volume control of his tune. Link then came around and knelt next to her to check on her ankle. "...How's your ankle?" He then asked her. 

Zelda looked down at her exposed feet and moved it around for a bit, "...It is much better now, thank you."

Link nodded silently before standing up, "...Good. We still need to return to Hyrule Castle. Your father, His Majesty, is waiting for you."

Zelda's smile dropped to a frown, as her royal obligations slowly returned to her mind. "Oh...right, of course."

Her appointed knight nodded once more before he looked back to his sister, "...Ari, I trust that you can help _Zelda_ get herself ready?"

Zelda's ears twitched when she heard Link refer to her by her first name. _Though he did not seem to notice_.

Aria smiled with a thumbs up, "...Don't worry, I will!" 

There was a small smile from Link before he turned towards the door, "...I'll get ready our horses ready."

"Just make sure that you reward Eponia with her favourite carrots!" Aria reminded him. 

Link softly chuckled before closing the door behind him. Zelda wondered if she could one day to be able to have the same ability to make her appointed knight smile every now and then,.

Along with her custom made traveller's jacket, Aria also lent one of her black hooded cloak to the Princess as added protection to hide her status as the Princess of Hyrule while they travelled through the dark. Link had his own cloak on as well which hid the legendary Master Sword on his back.

"Are you and dad coming home later tonight?" Aria asked her brother outside while Link helped Zelda up to her white horse. 

Link looked back to his sister with an unsure expression. "...Maybe I will. But I'm not sure about dad..."

Aria sighed quietly with her arms crossed. Though it could because she was cold due to the post-storm chill in the air. "...Okay, I'll see you again, big brother!" 

Link smiled softly, before he came forward to her and planted an affectionate peck on her forehead. 

Zelda heard them muttering something to each other before the two siblings embraced one another warmly.

"Stay safe!" Aria waved to them as they left through the gate and into the woodlands, back onto the main road towards Castle Town and Hyrule Castle as it beacon through the darkness of the night.

  
  


The scent of rain still lingered in the night breeze as their horses stomped along the now muddy roads towards the the Castle Town's walls. 

With their hoods up, Zelda's eyes glanced upwards towards the clear night sky which was now decorated with hundreds of thousands of stars that scattered across the deep blue blanket of space. The crescent moon was slowly rising from the east. 

"Y'know, on a certain time at night, you can see a stream of stars and cosmic clouds that stretches over the sky... Like a river of cosmic light," Zelda commented as her eyes continued to gaze up to the sky. "...Is it wonderful?"

There was a long period of silence. 

"Um... Link?"

Link flinched out of his patrolling focus and looked over to Zelda, "...Y-Yes, Zel- _Your Highness._ " He finally replied back. His voice starting to sound strain again. 

Zelda frowned a little.

The rest of the journey remained silent as Link continued to look ahead and alerted for any possible danger or threat towards the Princess. Zelda stayed close by, just as silent as her appointed knight with only the sounds of hooves galloping along the muddy road. They were immediately greeted by guards at the Eastern Gate's entrance who had been anticipating their arrival. Soon, the Princess and her Knight were being escorted by a group of mounted guards as they rode through the streets of Castle Town towards the Castle above. 

Residents and onlookers waving to them as they passed by. Smiling and waving to their Princess and Hero. 

_"Many blessings, Your Highness!"_

_"Hail to the Hero!"_

_"May the Goddesses smile upon you both!"_

Zelda smiled and gave her thanks to the well wishers that they passed by. Seeing all of their smiles. _Their hopes. Their expectations_. She then looked over to Link. He had returned to his stature as the stoic obedient knight. Not saying a word beyond a silent nod.

It saddened her with sorrow that Link had to force himself into this image of the Hero that everyone wanted him to be. _Much like herself_.

  
  


The royal entourage rode along with long and winding road up the castle's hills, passing through each Gatehouse and eventually arriving in front of the main Castle's complex. At the entrance waiting for the Princess and her Knight was Zelda's father, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. In all of his blue regal uniform and crown as he stood tall and firm where he stood. His steeling eyes remained with his daughter.

Next to the bearded monarch was his chief protector and Commander of the Royal Guard, Sir Jun Satoru. _Link's father_.

A few members of the Royal Guard were also presented. All standing firm and ready to protect their sworn lieges.

Once Link helped Zelda hop off from her horse, her father the King stepped forward to greet her. Link immediately bowed his head down, out of respect to the King. While standing silently firm behind the Princess. 

"Hmm... You are late," King Rhoam's booming voice addressed to his daughter. 

"Yes, father. We were caught by the storm earlier in the day." Zelda replied back. Though her voice was soft, it had a hardiness in the way she delivered her words. 

King Rhoam glanced to his daughter before looking down to her appointed knight, "...I trust that our Hero, Sir Link has taken care of you well during the duration of the storm." His voice growing more stern. "...We were beginning to wonder where you have both gone to. We had not received any word of your whereabouts since you both left the Zora's Domain territory earlier this morning."

"Link has taken care of me and my safety just fine, father." Zelda replied more firmly. "...And I am doing well, if that is what you are concerned about." 

King Rhoam gave a nod to his daughter with a huff. "...As long as you are doing well. That will suffice, my dear Zelda."

His attention then returned to the Hero, "...Sir Link."

Link immediately stood up straight once he was addressed. His face donning the mask of silent stoicism that had been drilled into his training as a knight of Royal Guard, the appointed Hylian Champion and chosen Hero of Hyrule.

King Rhoam approached him with the show of regal power as expected of the ruling monarch of the Kingdom of Hyrule. 

"Hm, today's lateness will be overlooked." The King informed the stoic young man with a stern tone, "...You are dismissed for tonight. You may recuperate until tomorrow. Understood?"

Link gave a silent nod before bowing his head once more. 

Once he was satisfied with his review, King Rhoam returned back towards his daughter with a more warming tone in his booming voice. "...Come now, my dear. You must be starving after your long journey home." 

"Actually father. I would prefer to retire back to my private quarters for the night..." Zelda insisted, "...It has been a tiresome day for me."

There was a slight frown from the King, though he then nodded understandably. "...I understand, my dear. I'll have the servants bring your meal to your room."

"No. No need! I'll be fine for night."

"Hm... Very well."

The King soon dismissed everyone presented back to their duties as he made his way back into the main Sanctum complex of the Castle. His Commander, Sir Satoru began to follow him along with their Royal Guard escorts. 

Link stood up and briefly, he and his father made eye contact. Both exchanging silent glances with similarly steeling stance before the parent gave a nod of acknowledgement to his son. 

Zelda was escorted away by her lady-in-waiting when she turned around and was about to call out for Link so she could say her thanks for the hospitality earlier. But by then, Link had already walked away with his horse along the rest of the guards. Even as she tried to hide it, her eyes saddened a little as she returned to her private quarters in the West Wing of the Castle complex. 

She asked her ladies-in-waiting to leave her for the night and just collapsed onto her bed. Her back on the comfy blanket and silk-covered pillows as she looked back up to the ceiling of her dim-lit room. Being back home in the Castle that her family had occupied for many generations felt...cold, compared to the warmth of the country home earlier.

The Princess then took off her borrowed cape and held it up to look at some of the fine embroidery. It was silver with silk laced along the edge the capes' edge in a floral-like pattern. They shined under the reflected moonlight that crept in from the tall windows. 

Zelda let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. _She would have to give her gratitude to her host family first thing tomorrow morning._

.

.

.

.

.

The day had barely started when Link returned to the Castle Town district, on the back of his horse. Dawn had just broken through the sky when the Hero's horse passed through the near empty streets towards the plaza where the large fountain at the Central Square district. His hood was up to conceal his identity as shopkeepers and early birds starting their days. The patrol guards nodded their acknowledgement to passing Hero as he approached the main gatehouse entrance towards Hyrule Castle. 

"Sir Link," One of the gate guards called for his attention as his horse approached the gates, "The Commander would like to speak with you in his office."

"Which Commander?" Link asked.

"The Commander of the Royal Guard, sir."

_His father_.

Link humbly gave his thanks to the guard before his horse continued his way up along the hilly road towards the Castle complex.

  
  


As the person in charge of the security and the safety of the Royal Family, the office of the Commander of the Royal Guard was within the main inner grounds of Hyrule Castle. At the south side of the Castle Grounds and above the main quarters of the Guards and the Observation Tower. It had a great view of Castle Town below and the mountains of Gerudo Highlands beyond. _Satori Mountain was especially spectacular sight to see through the Office's windows_. 

Though at the moment, the Royal Guard Commander, Sir Jun Satoru did not have the time to admire the sight and was seated by his desk as he reviewed the paper works and routine reports that were given to him for today. His dress coat and beret of the Royal Guard Commander's uniform hung on a rack stand near the doorway.

There was a knock on the door, "Commander, sir. The Champion is here."

Sir Satoru looked up from his desk and settled down the papers as he stood up. "Send him in."

The door opened and entering inside was his son. Dressed in the sky blue colours of the Champion's Tunic that had now become his uniform, as the chosen Hero and the Hylian Champion of Hyrule. The Master Sword sat elegantly behind his back as Link walked inside the office and stood at the centre of the room before bowing his head to his father. 

_"_ _Sir."_

Sir Satoru frowned a little as he glanced down at his son. He requested to the Royal Guard who had brought Link to his office to have some privacy.

Once the door closed. it was just them. 

Commander and knight _._

_Father and son_.

  
  


Sir Satoru took a deep and quiet breath as he leaned against the top of his desk with his arms crossed. His blue eyes steeling with a stern glance at his son. "I would like a report about where exactly you and Princess have actually gone to, during the storm yesterday."

Link stood still and silently. His stoic façade made it hard for most people to judge on what the Hero would be thinking. _But his father knew better_.

"You and the Princess were last spotted around the Crenel Hills area around just past midday."

Link nodded, "...Yes. We were giving our horses a rest bite to recuperate."

"Is that all that happened?" Sir Satoru raised an eyebrow. 

Link paused. His eyes briefly shifted a little before looking down, "...The Princess sprained her ankle."

"Ah," The Commander nodded. "...And this is right before the storm hit, yes?"

Link nodded, "...I gave her medical aid to the best of my ability.”

  
  


His father nodded understandably, "...So then, where did you and the Princess go exactly? To take shelter from the storm yesterday, hm? It was a rather violent weather that ravaged through Central Hyrule."

Link paused once more. 

Sir Satoru can see that his son was hesitated. 

_"Link."_

Link's lip skewered a little before making his answer, "...I...took the Princess home...to our family home, sir." He said more slowly. 

Sir Satoru nodded, "...And why did you think it was a good idea to bring the Princess to an unauthorised location of unknown security...? Especially since we have threats from the Yiga Clan and other twisted fanatics of Ganon targeting Her Highness. As well as yourself."

Link flinched a little. His hands curled into a fist as he tried his best to maintain his stoic knightly composure. _Why did he not think of that?! The security risks they both carry! He might had unintentionally put his sister in danger as well!_

Sir Satoru observed his son and waited for him to answer him. He could the storm of thoughts were now swirling through Link's mind. His bright blue eyes had dim a little and became clouded. They were staring down at one specific spot on the floor. And although his body remained still and upright like a knight, his hands curled into fists and were shaking a little, out of reflex. 

After a brief thought of his own, Sir Satoru - _Jun_ decided to drop his façade as a Royal Guard Commander with a soft sigh. His face softened and showed more genuine expressions of concern. 

_"You know that you can speak freely here, son."_

Link glanced back up to his father. His stoic stance breaking down a little with a more conflicted look. As if his mind was trying to comprehend on how he should address him. 

Jun continued to replace more of his Commander's stance with a very fatherly look as he stood upright from the desk with his hands in his trouser pockets. Knowing very well that his son had a tendency to put his duties beyond personal duties or ties. Especially when it comes to their roles as members of the Royal Guard. 

After a while, Link let out a heavy sigh as he dropped the stiffness that was holding back his body and shoulders. 

"I...I took Zelda to our home because...she requested me not to take her back to the Castle," Link finally admitted. His voice suddenly growing soft and quiet.

  
  


"I see... Though our home is about a fifteen minute horse ride from Crenel Hills. Why you did not take her to the Rauru Checkpoint near the military training camp to the north? Which is about 12 minutes away. Or the Moor Garrison to the south which is only five minutes away?"

Link tightened his lips. His steeling stand giving away a bit as his fist pounded on the side of his body. 

"I...I chose our home because... I know that the Princess will feel...more relaxed there without the presence of other guards and soldiers around," Link admitted, his face wincing a bit as he looked up to his father, "...It was an impulsive decision on my part, _dad._ "

Jun nodded. He looked satisfied with the answers that his son has given to him. "Was your sister home yesterday?" He then asked rather knowingly with one raised eyebrow. 

"Y-Yes. H-How did you know?"

"The headmistress of the Girl's Academy informed me rather angrily about Aria sneaking out of the school grounds. _Again_. Just before the storm hit." Jun sighed, rubbing on his neck as he reminisced that earful of a complaint he received from the old headmistress. He then leaned over his desk to grab something to show to Link. _A black Hylian style hooded cloak with silver-silk embroidery near along the seams_. "...And this morning, one of the Princess' ladies-in-waiting came over to hand me this. If I remember, this is Aria's favourite cloak and I know since I gave her this as her birthday gift. She normally doesn't just give it over to anyone." 

"Um yeah... Aria let Zelda- I mean, the Princess borrow it for the evening return journey through. To conceal her appearance, for security reasons," Link explained.

" _Smart,"_ Sir Satoru nodded, "...Though it would have been better if you and the Princess had taken shelter in one of the guard post or garrison. For security and so that couriers can rely the message of both of your safety." 

Link nodded understandingly. Though his body started to look tense. 

His father however then smiled, "...Through from I have been told, it sounded like the Princess appreciated the hospitality you and your sister have given to her."

Link glanced up to him, "...So you already knew?"

Jun nodded. He then glanced around his office to make sure that no one else has listening in. 

" _S_ _on,_ " He addressed back to Link but this time, switching from the standard Hylian language to their shared Sheikah tongue. He spoke more softly and more expressive. "... _I'm not going to punish you for stepping out of the boundaries for what is considered as acceptable in your current duty as the Princess' appointed knight."_

Link flinched a little but remained silent as his father continued speaking. 

" _I may be His Majesty's Right Hand Man and protector, but...I'm not the King. Nor am I like any of his advisers and Court."_ He then smiled to his son with the soft fatherly pride, "... _If I am honest, I believe what you did yesterday do more wonders for Her Highness. She said so herself."_

Link broke away from his stoic façade with a look of surprise, "... _You already spoke with her?"_ He asked his father in Sheikah. Though it sounded rougher after being unused for a long time. 

Jun smiled with a soft chuckle, "... _She approached me last night. She wanted to pass on her thanks for the food and the temporary accommodation that you and Aria have given to her._ "

" _Oh... umm... I'm glad to hear that,_ " Link replied, a little awkwardly. Even as he tried to stand firmly like a soldier. 

His father's smile turned a little too knowing. " _She did specifically say that she enjoyed the Creamy Meat Stew bowl you made yesterday. And if I may quote her, 'It tasted far better than anything made from the royal kitchen'._ " 

Link blinked out as his face turned pink. Though a smile slowly crept on the corners of his lips. That was probably the highest praise he could ever receive. Especially for his cooking. 

Jun chuckled softly. “... _And on that note, the Princess has also requested to the Castle's Steward to allow you access to the Royal Kitchen and its supply. If ever she has any special requests from you,_ " He added with a wink. 

Link became more flustered. He then smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. A tic he often does whenever he was complimented, embarrassed or just a little confused. _At the moment, it was a mixture of all three._

" _Oh, I-I'll have to pass on my own thanks to the Princess when I see her."_ Link then cleared his voice before refocusing himself.

  
  


Jun nodded. His smile however dropped with a more careful look. " _Though, speaking of Princess Zelda. I would like your honest observation about Her Highness. In terms of her well-being._ "

Link opened his mouth a little but hesitation had immediately grappled him. His lip shutting tightly as he thought through his mind before making his answer. His father waited patiently and let his son take his time before speaking up. 

" _The Princess... She's doing well. She has taken charge of overseeing the development of the Divine Beasts with enthusiasm and determination in completing our mission to defeat the Calamity's second coming_."

" _That's good. Though I was more referring to Princess Zelda herself."_

 _"O-Oh..."_ Link bit his lip before his cleared his voice for a bit. His feet shifting, "... _She is breathing a little easier. Especially during our journeys between the other provinces and realms around Hyrule. She has expressed to me that she enjoys the experience of travel and the freedom away from the Royal Court."_

Jun nodded, "... _And how are you doing? With the Princess?"_

Link paused for a moment, _"...We're strictly on the basis of...partnership, I suppose. I_ _'m just her appointed knight, dad. I-I doubt she sees me anymore than that."_

 _"I see..."_ His father nodded. His expression now more mute.

Jun then took a deep breath and looks out of his office's window. He could see that the soft glow of early morning had already passed into daylight. He stretched himself a bit as he walked back to his desk. His voice switching back to the common Hylian tongue, "...Well then, I already kept you here long enough."

The Commander then retrieved one report scroll and handled it over to the Hero. "This is your schedule for the next three days. Today, the Princess will be attending a demonstration from our Sheikah friends from the nearby Ancient Tech Lab. And then tomorrow, for the next two days, you will be accompanying Her Highness to the Spring of Power in the Akkala region."

Link nodded as he quickly read through the report scroll, "...Thank you, dad- _sir_."

Jun returned the gesture. Though he then approached his son with a fatherly look and tone in his voice. 

"Link, I want to let you know that I may be your Commander and we both have pledged our allegiance and service to the Royal Family and the Kingdom of Hyrule..." His tongue switching back to Sheikah, "... _I am still your father. And you are my son. Just because we both wear the uniform, that does not mean we have to pretend that we're not family._ "

Link silently glanced up to his father. His bright blue eyes hesitated and unsure. 

Jun then gave him a reassuring smile as he glanced at the Master Sword on his son's back. "... _You may have be chosen to wield the legendary Blade of Evil's Bane but you don't have to go alone. Even Heroes need support. And that includes family._ "

Link nodded, "... _I understand._ "

The Royal Guard Commander returned his gesture before nudging his head towards the door. "...Go on, the Princess is waiting for you."

His son took a deep breath and recomposed himself back into his practised façade as the stoic Hero knight. He pulled his report scroll away into his pocket bag before bowing to his father, as a knight to his commander. Jun observed his son walking away towards the door. Though as soon as Link placed his hand on the doorknob, he then looked over his shoulder towards his father. 

" _T_ _hanks dad._ " He softly muttered before leaving the office. 

Once alone, Jun lets out a heavy sigh with his eyes still fixated at the door where his son had gone through. He had to pull himself away from it and then stares down at the floor of his office. His mind pondered on thoughts before he shook off the pained look that he felt slowly crept from within. It was moments like these that he regretted not being able to spend as much time with his family as he wanted to. He had allowed his duties as the Royal Guard Commander to pull himself away from his children. 

_Allowing his son to be swept_ _away and be moulded by the expectations of his liege and Kingdom into the Hero that they wanted him to be. Not who he is._

"What's done is done," He reminded himself with regret. All he could do was work with what he has now.

He forced himself out of that train of thought and grab his dress uniform and beret, readying himself for today's duties. His Majesty was waiting for him in the Sanctum. And an afternoon inspection of the Royal Guard. And then maybe afterwards, He would be able to take a day off to see his daughter. He would like to have a quick chat with Aria about her sneaking habits to get out of school. Even though it gave him a sense of pride to know that his daughter, like his son, also inherited some of his hidden Sheikah abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that completes the introduction story to Link's father, Sir Jun Satoru and sister, Aria Rinku Satoru! 
> 
> This originally started off as a set of ideas and later a live write on the LinkedUniverse Discord server. And as a tidbit, I gave Link's family the surname 'Satoru' as a tribute to one of Nintendo's legendary figures, Satoru Iwata (rest in peace).


End file.
